Nunca te rindas hasta el final
by Hangover15
Summary: esta historia fue creada para demostrar que las metas son posibles lograr, y que los errores son para perdonar ya que todos los cometemos alguna vez, sin mas que decir, es un one-shot para los amantes del amourshipping, espero que les guste y que dejen sus comentarios


**Nota 1: los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de satoshi tajiri.**

 **Nota 2: Esta historia fue creada sin fines de lucro, para el entretenimiento de los fans.**

 **Nota 3: En todas las historias que haga Serena siempre tendrá su hermoso cabello largo.**

 **Nunca te rindas hasta el final**

Nos encontramos en una dura y extensa batalla por el título del campeón de la liga kalos, a un lado esta muestro héroes con su ultimo pokemon en pie, su querido y poderoso Charizard mega-evolucionado con la charizardita Y, del otro lado tenemos un digno rival, Alan con su pokemon más fuerte, Charizard mega evolucionado con la charizardita X, una batalla decisiva, ninguno quería ceder terreno

 **(XXX para identificar ambos Charizard, usare la primera letra de la evolución, ejemplo Xcharizard, el de Alan y Ycharizard el de Ash XXX)**

Ahora Ycharizard, usa hiperrayo – ordeno ash

Esquívalo y ataca con movimiento sísmico – dice Alan

Ycharizard cúbrete con tus alas – ordeno ash haciendo que Xcharizard no pueda tomar a Ycharizard para el ataque

Ahora prepara su mejor golpe, usa anillo ígneo – grita ash con toda la energía que le queda

Usa ataque ala para reducir el impacto – ordena Alan

Ambos ataque chocaron y efectivamente el ataque ala redujo el impacto del anillo ígneo pero igualmente logro acertar

Rápido Xcharizard, ataca con puño certero – ordeno Alan

Es tu oportunidad Ycharizard – dijo ash sin dar ninguna orden lo que confundió a Alan

Rápidamente Ycharizard freno el golpe de Xcharizard y aprovecho el contrataque, uso movimiento sísmico

No puede ser Xcharizard resiste – grito Alan a su compañero

Ahora el segundo paso Ycharizard – dijo ash nuevamente sin ordenar ningún ataque

Ycharizard realizo su movimiento sísmico pero se detuvo a mitad antes de tomar impulso al suelo, soltó a Xcharizard y ataco directamente con hiperrayo muy de cerca, lo que tomo por sorpresa a Xcharizard junto con Alan

Cayendo así vencido Xcharizard y dando por perdida la mega evolución.

Charizard de Alan no puede continuar, la victoria es para Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta – dijo el réferi de la batalla

Ahora presentamos al nuevo campeón de la liga kalos – dijo en voz alta el réferi

Todo el público celebro el triunfo, todos estaban sorprendidos por la batallas tan espectaculares que dio ash durante toda la liga, sobre todo la última que se esperaba que Alan fuera el ganador ya que tenía la delantera. Luego de este emotivo encuentro ambos se despidieron con gran respeto y se prometieron encontrar nuevamente para una batalla. Mientras tanto en las pantallas del estadio, reflejaron un resumen de la historia de ash, donde mencionaron todas las ligas en que participo y todos los títulos obtenidos, dejando sorprendido al público ya que eran muchos logros para un joven de 16 años.

Sus amigos que estaban viendo la batalla se acercaron para felicitarlo por su gran logro y antes de la foto para la historia…

Sr disculpe podía salir alguien en la foto conmigo? – pregunto ash antes de que el fotógrafo se dispusiera a seguir

Bueno está bien joven, pero solo una persona – dijo el sr

Muchas gracias – dijo ash

Serena podrías venir por favor – dijo ash viendo fijamente unos hermosos ojos azules

Si claro ash, que sucede? – dijo Serena con mucha pena

Bueno Serena, gracias a ti logre llegar a donde estoy, quiero que salgas conmigo en la foto ya que sin ti esto no sería posible – dijo ash mirándola fijamente

Serena no podía creerlo, ash le dijo esas hermosas palabras y quería que estuviera en la foto con ella, no podía estar más feliz en ese momento

Claro ash, gracias por este gran honor – dijo serena apenada

Nada de eso, fuiste tú quien hizo esto posible, por eso me prometí que si ganaría la liga, tú estarías a mi lado para celebrarlo – dijo ash seguro de sus palabras

Ash… - dijo serena en voz muy baja y sonrojada

Bueno jovencitos vamos que no tenemos todo el día – dijo el sr

Serena se coloca al lado de ash con algo de distancia para evitar quedar descubierta, pero ash no acepta y la toma de la mano, acercándola hacia su cuerpo y colocando la mano en la cintura de Serena, gesto que no pudo evitar sonrojarse y asustarse, al punto de querer salir corriendo de la foto, pero ash no lo permitió, la tomo fuertemente para que no escapara y le dijo al oído

Por favor quédate conmigo – dijo ash en casi un susurro al oído de Serena

Claro que si ash – dijo Serena con una cara perdidamente enamorada

Bueno voy… 1…2…3 flash! – Vaya que hermosa pareja, se ven muy bien en juntos – dijo el sr entregándole la foto a ash

Serena, quería que estés conmigo ahora porque tengo algo que decirte – dijo ash ante todo el público en el estadio

Que… si… ash… dime – decía serena quien no podía hablar de la vergüenza

Serena antes de entrar en la liga me prometí a mí mismo, que la ganaría por ti, porque siempre me apoyaste, me levantaste, y jamás te rendiste conmigo. Por eso quiero compartir esto contigo, fuiste mi motor en todo y quiero que a partir de ahora seas el motor en mi vida – dijo ash sin quitar la mirada fija en esos hermosos ojos azules

Por eso quiero pedirte aquí frente a todos… que seas mi novia – dijo ash tomando todo el valor posible para aquella confesión

Serena quedo en trance, no hablaba, a duras penas respirada, su corazón latía como jamás había hecho, estaba al borde de desmayarse, pero resistió para responder

Claro… que… si ash – dijo serena sonrojada y mirando al suelo

Entonces ven mi reina – dicho esto se lanzó a besarla sin soltar sus manos.

Fue ahí, en ese momento, todo sucedió, frente a miles de personas, en cadena televisiva, todo kalos observaba la escena de la pareja, y no solo en kalos, en muchas otras regiones también

-En kanto-

Qué?... ash?...beso?... novia?... quien es él? Que hizo con el verdadero ash? – decía una peli anaranjada en un gimnasio de pokemon tipo agua sin creer lo que veía

Al fin mi amigo maduro! – dijo un moreno que veía la liga desde un gimnasio de pokemon tipo roca

Ese muchacho al fin creció, ya era hora! – dijo un viejo con bata blanca en un laboratorio, acompañado de su asistente, quienes veían la televisión desde pueblo paleta

Así que al fin lo hizo, por arceus ya era hora de que pasara! – dijo un joven cabello castaño también desde pueblo paleta

Mi hijooooooo al fin ganoooo, y tiene una hermosa noviaaaa que alegriaaaa! Tendré unos hermosos nietos ahoraaaa – decía una señora muy feliz con una risa cómica estilo anime, y con un Mr. mime acompañándola

-En Hoen-

Queeeee? Ash tiene noviaaa… no puedo creerlooo! – decía una joven junto con su hermano menor

Hermana ash gano la liga, es un campeón ahora – dijo mirando a su hermana restándole importancia al beso de la pareja

\- En Sinnoh-

Ash tiene novia… - decía una peliazul triste mirando la escena junto con un piplup acompañándola

Ahora si lo perdí para siempre – dijo a su pokemon que la acompañaba

Piplup piplup – dijo el pokemon animándola

Tienes razón, debo alegrarme porque logro cumplir su sueño, tuve mi oportunidad y no la aproveche, así que hay que mirar adelante, como nos enseñó ash

-en un pueblo en kalos-

Pero que rayos hace ash besando a mi hijaa, cuando venga ese jovencito lo voy a jalar por las orejas – dijo una Sra. Peleando con el televisor mientras un fletching veía asustado aquella escena

-regresando con nuestra nueva pareja-

Lo ves Serena, esto fue lo que te dije antes de iniciar la liga – dijo ash sonriendo a una hermosa peli miel

-Flashback-

Serena, si gano la liga te daré una sorpresa – dijo un azabache mirando unos hermosos ojos azules frente a el

Sorpresa? De que se trata ash? – dijo Serena confundida

Te lo diré cuando gane la liga – dijo el azabache sonriendo

Pero ash, no me dejes con la duda – dijo aquella hermosa peli miel

Es una promesa Serena, ganare y te daré una sorpresa, y aun si no gano igualmente te la daré – dijo ash muy seguro de sí mismo

Está bien ash – dijo serena sonrojada por las palabras de su amor secreto, que ya no era tan secreto!

-Fin del flashback-

Todo el estadio felicito a la nueva pareja, todos celebrando y animándolos a seguir sus sueños, pronto ash paso a recibir el trofeo de campeón de kalos, y sin soltar la mano de su novia le pidió que subiera con ella, la cual acepto. Después de eso, ambos levantaron el trofeo del campeonato

Después de la gran celebración, todos se disponían a seguir sus sueños, llego el momento de Serena, estaba lista para la gran competencia por la corona de la reina de kalos, fue un gran concurso, donde todas las competidoras mostraron sus mejores espectáculos.

Así mismo llego la última y más importante, Serena vs Aria por la corona de kalos, pero esta vez Serena tenía a su amado con ella, nada iba hacer que pierda, tenía todo el apoyo para lograrlo y así fue, demostraron el mejor espectáculo posible, Serena lucia hermosa, como jamás había lucido, sin duda superaba por mucho a la actual reina de kalos. Luego se prepararon para el resultado.

Después de muchos nervios anunciaron a la ganadora.

Y la ganadora de la corona es…. Serenaa! La nueva reina de kalos! – dijo el locutor del espectáculo

Todos se levantaron a felicitar a la nueva reina, quien no podía creer lo que sucedía, rápidamente volteo para ver a su amado pero no estaba, lo que la hizo poner triste

Pero ash… no está? Se fue en el momento más importante para mi… -decía Serena sin poder creer lo que había hecho su amado, sin embargo no podía llorar, tenía que ser fuerte porque estaba en publico

Mientras serena subía al escenario para ser coronada, era inevitable la cara de tristeza, mucho hacía con no llorar, hasta que…

Y para coronar la nueva reina, presentamos al actual campeón de kalos… Ash ketchum de pueblo paleta! – dije el locutor todo emocionado

Quien también es la pareja de la nueva reina de kalos! Seguía haciendo presentaciones el locutor

ASHH! – dijo serena muy sorprendida

Aquí estoy hermosa, sabía que ganarías por eso pedí al comité que me permitieran hacer esto – dijo ash sorprendiendo a su amada

Ash te amoooo me haces tan feliiiz, gracias por esta sorpresa – dijo Serena a su enamorado y besándolo

Señoras y señores, por primera vez en la historia de nuestra región, las 2 celebridades más importantes, el campeón de kalos y la reina de kalos están juntos! Demos un gran aplauso – dijo el locutor a lo cual todo el público se levantó para felicitar a las 2 celebridades

Después de esto las 2 celebridades de kalos se fueron a tomar rumbo para sus nuevas aventuras

\- 10 años después-

Ash y serena se casaron jóvenes al cumplir los 18 años, viajaron por todas las regiones que paso ash anteriormente, ganando así todas las ligas a excepción de la liga Sinnoh, la cual por alguna razón decidió no volver a visitar. Serena también decidió participar en algunos concursos pokemon ya que no había Performer, sin lograr muchos avances, además tampoco le apasionaba, solo participo para conocer algo más aparte del performer.

Al final se instalaron para vivir en pueblo paleta, en una casa propia que compraron cerca del laboratorio del profesor oak. Tuvieron 2 hijos, un joven de ojos azules y cabello azabache de 4 años llamado satoshi ketchum y una pequeña bebe cabello miel como su madre y ojos marrones como su padre llamada leaf ketchum, que apenas estaba por cumplir su primer año de nacida.

El aniversario de bodas de la feliz pareja y el cumpleaños número 5 de su primer hijo satoshi serían el mismo día, ya que habían coincidido cuando nació, por lo tanto ash había pasado muchos meses planeando el mejor regalo para conmemorar 2 fechas tan importantes.

En la residencia ketchum ash había salido volando con Charizard para preparar varios detalles ya que el siguiente día sería muy importante. Su esposa Serena estaba algo enojada porque últimamente ash salía muy seguido sin decirle a donde iría, por eso empezó a tener dudas si después de tantos años de matrimonio ash ya no sentía lo mismo por ella. Pasaba muchas noches en vela mirando a su esposo dormir a su lado pero pensando que estaba algo cambiado y distante, ya que salía muy seguido sin rumbo.

Esa noche antes del gran día Serena no pudo más con el dolor que sentía y decidió enfrentar a su esposo directamente

Ash eh pasado muchos días pensando que rayos has estado haciendo todo este tiempo, es momento de respuestas, quiero la verdad ash ketchum – dijo serena enojada con su esposo

Pero Serena que sucede, eh estado haciendo unas cosas, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, todo está bien créeme – dijo ash calmando la situación

No ash, somos esposos, no veo por qué debe haber secretos entre nosotros, a menos que… estés viéndote con otra mujer – decía serena viendo fijamente a los ojos de su esposo para esperar captar alguna señal

Serenaa… buenoo… no precisamente – decía ash tratando de explicar la situación

Lo sabía eres un traidor, no te quiero ver más ash, me voy de la casa con los niños – dijo serena extremadamente furiosa y con lágrimas de impotencia

Serena que haces, no es lo que tú crees por favor, no puedo explicarte hasta mañana, dame 1 voto de confianza por favor – dijo ash tratando de que su esposa no se fuera de la casa

No me interesa, no tengo más nada que decir, me voy – dijo serena molesta

Espera! – dijo ash tomando el brazo de su esposa

Si no confías en mi entonces el que se va soy yo, quédate en la casa con los niños es lo mejor – dijo ash resignado como último recurso para evitar que su familia se vaya de la región

Pues entonces vetee! - Dijo serena sin pensarlo

Sin más que decir, ash bajo la mirada y se fue de la casa, ya a cierta distancia volteo para ver su casa por última vez antes de partir y se percató que Serena estaba viendo desde la ventana pero inmediatamente la cerro apenas este volteo.

Pikachu quédate en la casa por favor, volveré te lo aseguro, pero por ahora quiero que cuides a Serena y a los niños - dijo ash con una lagrima a su fiel amigo quien había salido corriendo a buscarlo

Pika pika pikaachuuuu – decía el pokemon muy triste y llorando

Por favor pikachu no lo hagas más difícil – dijo ash sin ver a su pokemon a los ojos

La noche paso, ash se había marchado y llego el no tan esperado día, Serena estaba muy triste por lo que sucedió, sabía que había actuado mal, pero a su vez no podía creer que ash la había traicionado después de un feliz matrimonio y de tener sus 2 hijos.

Al despertar Serena fue a la habitación de su hijo satoshi, para felicitarlo por su cumpleaños, aunque tenía que ver cómo le explicaría que su padre se fue por una pelea que tuvieron.

Como pudo y sacando fuerzas de donde no tenia, se dispuso a despertar a su hijo y a felicitarlo, dándole su regalo de cumpleaños.

Gracias mama, que linda eres – dijo el pequeño satoshi

De nada hijo – decía su mama pero con mucha tristeza en los ojos

Mama y papa donde esta? – dijo el pequeño

Hijo veras… tu… papa… bueno… tu papa y yo discutimos anoche y salió a dar una vuelta, pero no te preocupes, el vendrá a felicitarte pronto – dijo serena para que la cosas no se salieran de control

Eso espero… - pensó muy triste Serena

Cuando bajaron a la sala para preparar el desayuno, se dieron cuenta que había un sobre en la mesa, junto con dos cajas pequeñas, un huevo pokemon y una pokebola. Serena toma la carta para ver que decía, y al leerla se sorprendió.

Decía " _Para mi esposa Serena, De: …_ " estaba vacía la otra parte. Se dispuso a leer la carta dentro del sobre.

" _Mi quería Serena, los momentos que eh pasado contigo son los mejores de mi vida, jamás los cambiaría por nada. Hoy es un día muy importante para ambos, es nuestro aniversario de bodas y el cumpleaños número 5 de nuestro hijo. Lamento no estar presente en este día tan especial, pero no puedo hacer un lado nuestra conversación de anoche y además el hecho de que no confiaste en mí, me destrozo completamente._

 _Lo que hice durante estos días fue preparar estos regalos para nosotros y nuestro hijo, jamás te falle como esposo y jamás lo haría, eres y serás siempre lo mejor que me ha pasado, no tengo palabras para describir lo triste que fue hacer esto, sin embargo espero que puedas perdonarme algún día._

 _El huevo pokemon estará por nacer pronto, por favor entrégale a satoshi el huevo junto con la caja azul y la pokebola, quería que criara su primer pokemon desde ahorita para fortalecer su lazo hasta que cumpla los 10 años e inicie su viaje._

 _La caja dorada es para ti, es mi regalo por nuestros 8 años de casados, los cuales me han hecho el hombre más feliz a tu lado. Volveré por ti y por nuestro hijos, no puedo decir cuándo ya que ni yo mismo lo sé, pero lo hare, y si para ese día estas con otra persona lo asumiré como todo un hombre._

 _Sin más que decir mi amada esposa, espero que me perdones y que seas muy feliz, estaré acompañándote siempre en mi corazón, ya que jamás ame ni amare a nadie como a ti._

 _Por siempre y para siempre, tu esposo…"_

Serena quedo en shock por estas palabras, ash jamás había escrito una carta en su vida y esta vez lo hizo con el corazón.

Ash, puedo aceptar mi culpa por la discusión de anoche, pero jamás te perdonare por abandonarnos tan fácilmente, te rendiste, no luchaste, solo huiste, y por eso jamás te perdonare – decía serena en lágrimas y con muchos sentimientos encontrados

Es por eso que aunque deje la carta no pude irme – dijo una voz detrás ella

Pero no puede ser?... Ash? – dijo serena volteando rápidamente a su espalda y para su mayor sorpresa

Si amor, no puedo irme así tan fácil, no sería yo mismo – dijo ash con lágrimas mirando a su esposa y corriendo hacia ella

Ash abrazo a su esposa como jamás lo había hecho, fuerte y sintiendo una presión horrible en el pecho, lo que hizo que serena no pudiera reaccionar.

Serena amor, no puedo rendirme, no puedo irme así tan fácil, no me perdonaría que nuestros hijos crezcan como yo crecí, sin padre. Dijo ash sin controlar el llanto

Ash… - dijo Serena muy triste por todo lo que sucedió y a la vez feliz porque estaba con ella

Serena no voy a permitir que nuestros hijos pasen por eso, además que sin ti nada tendría sentido, volví a nacer desde el momento que apareciste en mi vida nuevamente, a pesar que no te recordé en el momento, todo cambio en mi desde que me entregaste el pañuelo que te di – decía ash sin soltar a su esposa de sus brazos

Ash lo siento por todo lo anterior, no sé por qué act… - decía serena mientras ash la interrumpió con un gran beso tan fuerte y apasionado como el primero que se dieron

Después de un largo beso, sus labios tomaron distancia para respirar

No me importa nada serena, solo quiero estar contigo y nuestros hijos, solo eso me importa – dijo ash mirando los hermosos ojos azules de su esposa, esperando su respuesta

Yo también quiero lo mismo mi amor – dijo esto y a la vez lo beso fuertemente

Puedo perdonarte muchas cosas, pero jamás que te rindas y no luches por mí ni por tu familia, porque precisamente eso fue lo que me enamoro de ti – le dijo Serena su esposo.

Entonces eso jamás pasara – dijo ash abrazando a su esposa nuevamente, cuando de repente…

Papaaaaa aquí estas, sabía que volverías a la casa y mama y tu volverían a estar juntos – dijo un alegre y pequeño azabache con ojos azules

Así es hijo, no importa las dificultades, nunca te rindas hasta el final, eso fue lo que hizo que tu mama y yo estemos juntos por tantos años, y así seguirá siendo – le dijo ash a su emocionado hijo

Por cierto hijo, feliz cumpleaños! Toma tu regalo – dijo ash entregándole el huevo pokemon

Papa muchas gracias, pensé que tendría que esperar a los 10 años para tener mi primer pokemon, muchas gracias – así es hijo claro que esperaras hasta los 10 años, pero mientras llegas a esa edad, cuidaras muy bien a este pokemon y lo protegerás de todo, será tu mejor amigo y siempre estarán juntos, eso los hará mucho más fuertes aun – dijo ash a su hijo

Claro que si papa, así hare – decía el pequeño satoshi pero noto algo extraño en el huevo

Papa que está pasando el huevo se mueve – dijo asustado el pequeño satoshi

Tranquilo hijo, tal como lo esperaba, llego la hora, va a nacer – dijo ash muy feliz

Enserio papa, eres sorprendente – dijo el pequeño mientras los 3 observaban el pokemon nacer

Luego de varios destellos de luz del huevo nació…. Un pequeño Poliwag!

Mira papa es un Poliwag, y es muy lindo, como lo conseguiste – decía emocionado el pequeño

Un Poliwag… - decía Serena mientras recordaba aquel campamento y como un Poliwag fue quien los unió

Ash así que de eso se trataba todo – decía Serena a su esposo viéndolo a los ojos con un poco de lágrimas

Así es mi hermosa Serena, este era el regalo que quería para los 3, ya que fue gracias a un Poliwag que pude encontrarte, y como representa nuestra unión, pensé que el mejor primer pokemon que puede tener nuestro hijo era este – dijo ash muy feliz por como salió todo al final

Ash eres maravilloso, te amooooo, lamento mucho todo lo anterior – dijo serena a su esposo

Tranquila ya paso, lo importante es que nos tenemos el uno al otro – dijo ash tomando la mano de su esposa

Ahora hijo aquí está la otra parte del regalo, ábrelo – dijo ash entregando la caja azul a su hijo

Gracias papa, claro aquí voy – abrió rápidamente la caja y vio una piedra agua adentro

Eso es para Poliwag, cuando evolucione a Poliwhirl podrás usar esta piedra para que alcance su etapa de evolución final – dijo ash a su hijo

Además esta pokebola es para Poliwag pero solo cuando cumplas 10 años lo atraparas, mientras tanto será tu amigo y lo cuidaras – dijo ash viendo lo feliz que estaba su hijo

Gracias papa claro que sí, tendre al Poliwag más fuerte de todos ya lo veras! – dijo satoshi muy feliz mirando a su padre

Sé que si hijo – dijo ash

Serena mi amor este regalo es para ti, Feliz aniversario de bodas! – dijo ash a su esposa

Gracias amor, voy a abrirlo – dijo serena tomando la caja dorada y abriéndola

Ash es hermosoooo, no puedo creer lo que hiciste! – decía serena muy sorprendida por el regalo

Era un collar con una hermosa piedra azul y resaltando un espiral como el de Poliwag.

Lo mande hacer para ti, en el centro tiene un fragmento de la pierda agua, pedí que por favor le hicieran la marca de espiral de Poliwag, para conmemorar este día tan especial, costó mucho trabajo pero al final resulto – dijo ash rascándose la cabeza como de costumbre

Ash de verdad lo siento mucho, no tengo palabras para expresar lo mal que…. – decía serena pero ash la interrumpió con un beso

Te dije que lo único que me importa es que estemos juntos, nada más importa – dijo ash muy feliz porque tomo la decisión correcta

Entonces qué tal si comemos todos juntos – dijo Serena

Claro que sí! – respondieron los 2 glotones tanto padre como hijo

Iré por leaf – dijo ash para buscar a su pequeña hija que estaba durmiendo en la habitación

Aquí está mi pequeña! Tan hermosa como su madre! Vamos con mama y tu hermano para comer juntos – dijo felizmente ash tomando a su hija en sus brazos.

Ya todos en la mesa se dispusieron a comer y celebrar este día como uno de los mejores de sus vidas, mientras esperaban ver cómo crecen sus hijos para luego tomar su propio viaje como entrenadores, pero contando con todo el amor y apoyo de sus padres…

Fin


End file.
